<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Analyzed by AceOfAllCats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799069">Analyzed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfAllCats/pseuds/AceOfAllCats'>AceOfAllCats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Misgendering, Nonbinary Character, Oneshot, Trans Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfAllCats/pseuds/AceOfAllCats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this because ever since watching Sherlock I've wondered how he would pick me apart. This is me writing that out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Analyzed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sit down in the chair, glancing uncertainly from one man to the other. Dr. Watson leans forward in his chair, and Sherlock leans back in his, eyes closed.</p><p>“Well?” Sherlock asks, opening one eye and peering at me. “Are you going to introduce yourself, or are we going to have to check your ID for ourselves?”</p><p>I shake my head. “Sorry about that. I get… nervous easily. My name is Gray.”</p><p>“So, ma’am what’s an American doing, calling upon a pair of British detectives?” Watson asks, raising an eyebrow at my accent.</p><p>“John! Aren’t you always telling me to be respectful?!” Sherlock exclaims, jumping up.</p><p>“Well, yes, but I don’t see what that has to do with the situation at hand.”</p><p>“In the grand scheme of things, nothing, but in this moment, <em>everything</em>. You just misgendered them, and last time I checked, that was pretty rude.”</p><p>I tilt my head, smiling slightly. “How could you tell?”</p><p>“Simple. When you walked in, you looked uncomfortable, but that could’ve just been from the fact that you were somewhere new. However, you seemed more comfortable once you sat down, implying that it was the walk up, and therefore the stairs, that made you uncomfortable. Your arms are tight against your sides, and when one brushed against your breast, you sucked in a breath. You were <em>very</em> uncomfortable for that moment. Your name, Gray, is neutral, which isn’t uncommon. Names like Riley and Skyler are fairly common in people around your age. However, Gray is a noun, not a typical name. Therefore, I doubt it came out of a baby book, so you must have chosen it yourself, as I cannot think of a <em>single</em> name that Gray would be short for besides Grayson, but you are obviously biologically female, which makes it unlikely that your parents would name their presumed daughter Grayson.</p><p>“Your hands are shaking, which could be a smoking habit or hunger, but there are crumbs on your coat, and I don’t smell any smoke on you, even though you obviously wear that coat nearly daily. It’s not very old, but it’s well-worn and the patches on it are flexible, meaning there’s been lots of movement. If it’s not hunger or smoking, then what? Anxiety. You said you get nervous, but that was an understatement. That, combined with the fact that you seem to refuse to have your hand even brush against your wrist or forearm without fabric as a barrier, which implies that you used to self-harm, or still do and are trying to kick the habit, indicates depression and anxiety, which are both statistically higher in transgender people.</p><p>“If you were a transgender man, then you would likely try harder to pass. You’d wear a binder, contour, wear heavily masculine clothing. However, since there is no such thing as passing when you’re non-binary, you dress in a way that makes you comfortable and confuses people just enough to stop you from completely hating yourself. Am I wrong?”</p><p>I shake my head, grinning. “You got me down to a T. It was fascinating. I notice those sorts of things in myself because I live with me, and try to check what other people might notice, but you got all that as soon as I walked in.”</p><p>“You know, people usually find it irritating. Or invasive.” Watson motions for Sherlock to sit back down, which he doesn’t. He gives Sherlock a confused look. “How did you know all that about transgender people, anyway?”</p><p>“Simple. I couldn’t sleep and we didn’t have a case. I tried to find a mind-numbing show, but instead found a documentary on transgender activism. It was fascinating, but I don’t think they spent enough time on the psychology behind it all.”</p><p>“Right…” Watson’s gaze moves back to me. “So, what did you come here for? I doubt it was that dissection. And again, why is an American coming to <em>us</em>? Shouldn’t you talk to the embassy or something?”</p><p>“My partner, she’s missing. She went for a walk in the park yesterday afternoon, but she hasn’t been home since. She hasn’t responded to any of my texts or calls, either.” I look down at my lap. “I moved here a few months ago. We met in the US, went to college together, but she had to come back. So, I came with her. I talked to the embassy, but she’s a British citizen, so it doesn’t matter to them.”</p><p>John nods as I talk, taking down occasional notes. Sherlock, however, rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Boring. I can solve that one from here. Kidnapping. Probably someone with a lesbian kink, or a raging homophobe, but talk to the Yard. They should be able to handle this one without me.” He waves a hand dismissively.</p><p>I stand up, but don’t leave. “And if they can’t?”</p><p>“Then I’ll be seeing you around, most likely.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>